Instantáneo
by BlushingBlossom
Summary: [Editado] La química, como la ciencia lo explica, es el arte de la reacción automática e instantánea ante un estimulo frente a un reactor. Es química pura lo que dispara el latir del corazón al escuchar una voz profunda, que remueve todo, al sentir el olor de alguien, tocar la piel. Y de esa chispa, surge el amor. AU.
1. La llamada

**Disclaimer:** Naruto sigue sin ser mío, pero como estoy aburrida, los tomo para hacer desmanes, obviamente, sin ánimo de lucrar con la obra de Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias** : Kakasaku | Alternative Universe.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La llamada.**

* * *

[...]

— Servicio satelital de teléfono y televisión ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

La chica tras el teléfono se quedó sin habla por dos segundos al escuchar la grave y profunda voz que resonó en sus oídos. No había escuchado una voz tan bonita nunca en su vida. Su corazón se aceleró sobre manera cuando la voz hablo de nuevo:

—¿Disculpe? ¿Se encuentra ahí?

—S-si, aquí estoy. Me gustaría contratar el servicio de Televisión.

Nuevamente su corazón latió furioso en su pecho llevando la sangre rápidamente a sus mejillas, donde se acentaba en un intenso rubor.

La voz del chico seguía resonando en sus oídos como música recitando el mensaje protocolario del contrato.

Sakura respondía con suavidad a las preguntas del joven.

Parecieron horas las que paso junto al teléfono, haciéndola creer que aquel chico y ella se conocían de toda la vida.

— Su servicio será establecido en veinticuatro horas. Gracias por su preferencia. Le ha atendido Kakashi, que tenga un buen día y disfrute su servicio.

Ella sintió que el mundo se le caía cuando registro aquellas palabras. El momento irrepetible había acabado.

Casi lloró cuando la línea se cortó, se había prendado de la forma más irónica y patética en la vida. Y aun así, se sintió completa.

* * *

[...]

N/A: Si, aunque debería estar trayendo capítulos de otros dos fics no pude resistir la tentación de este drabble.

Prometo que pronto habrá actualización de Roommate e In the sunshine.

¿reviews?

Con amor, Ghost.


	2. Encuentro unilateral

**Disclaimer:** Naruto® no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, Kakasaku seria canon y tendrían hermosos bebes de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes.

 **Advertencia** : No tiene caso que lo diga pero eso es KakaSaku.| Uso descarado del OoC | AU | La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

 **Aclaración:** Sakura y Kakashi tienen la misma edad.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Encuentro Unilateral.**

* * *

La cháchara incesante y alegre de Obito, su mejor amigo, empezaba a cabrearle.

Kakashi nunca había sentido tantas ganas como aquel cálido día, de meterle el paquete entero de papas fritas en la boca con tal de que guardara silencio por tan solo cinco minutos.

—Entonces, la tome de la mano. Y ella la apretó. Me acerqué, ella también, la tomé de la cintura y ella me abrazó, entonces, muy lentamente, me acerqué y la besé...— Obito guardó silencio por tres gloriosos segundos... Y empezó de nuevo.

Pero Kakashi ya no le prestaba atención. Se sabía aquella anécdota de derecha a izquierda. De cómo Obito había besado por primera vez a Rin, su ahora novia. La había contado un mínimo de cincuenta veces, y cada vez agregaba un detalle nuevo.

Suspiró y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, miró por encima del cabello negro y puntiagudo de su amigo hacia el mar de gente que llenaba el centro comercial.

Odiaba almorzar en el comedor del centro, pero una hora de receso en su trabajo en el _Callcenter_ no le bastaba para ir hasta su apartamento y comer allí.

Su mente divago en un sinfín de pensamientos sin sentido por tiempo indefinido.

Deslizó sus ojos grises por la marea de rostros sin mirar en realidad.

Y _sucedió_. En un segundo.

Sus ojos grises enfocaron un punto rosa unas mesas más allá de su posición.

Era la primera vez que veía a una persona con tan excéntrico color de cabello. Se preguntó si era natural, aunque para ser sincero, era un poco hipócrita de su parte aquel pensamiento, cuando era portador de una espesa y desordenada cabellera blanca.

No podía escuchar lo que la chica le decía a sus acompañantes, pero parecía estarlo pasando bien a juzgar por la amplia sonrisa que tenía.

El no creía en el _instalove_ como lo hacía Obito o Guy. Pero algo se removió en él de una forma en que jamás había sentido, cuando la delgada chica movió un largo mechón de cabello rosa detrás de sus hombros.

Se dio cuenta entonces, que le resultaba totalmente difícil despegar la mirada de su posición.

La chica seguía riendo en amplias y limpias carcajadas.

La mirada de una de sus acompañantes se fijó en él y Kakashi sintió miedo atenazarle la garganta.

Subió su máscara con prisa y tomó a Obito por la sudadera y lo obligó a caminar.

—¡Hey! ¡ _Tontokashi_! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡No había terminado con mi hamburguesa!

—Cierra el pico, yo...se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

A Obito eso no le sorprendía, pero conocía a su amigo más que cualquier otra persona en el país entero, así que aquel mínimo titubeo no pasó desapercibido.

— El _callcenter_ está a tres cuadras, y faltan más de cuarenta minutos para que tu receso acabe— dijo con suspicacia haciendo que el de cabello blanco de detuviera en seco— Tú viste algo. Algo que te gustó.

Kakashi palideció. Odiaba cuando Obito era tan perceptivo, siempre provocándole angustia en los momentos más inapropiados.

Obito se asomó por el borde del pilar que los resguardaba y miró hacia el comedor.

—Mmmh, ¿Quién será, quién será? ¿Será la pelirroja de la esquina? No, ¿la rubia de vestido azul? ¿La castaña con blusa roja? ¿La morena, tal vez?

La mirada de Kakashi buscó de nuevo a la chica de cabello rosa pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

—Se ha ido — dijo en un susurro antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar.

Obito, sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente, no pudo evitar pensar, que su buen amigo, había sido prendado por algo más que aquellos libros aburridos que cargaba siempre con él.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Sorpresa! De verdad agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le están dando a _**Instantáneo**_ , de verdad lo aprecio mucho, así que, para agradecerlo, voy a continuar la historia, no sé qué tan larga pueda ser, pero sí sé que los capítulos serán cortos, entre 500 y 800 palabras.

En cada capítulo veremos la perspectiva de un solo personaje, serán intercalados entre Sakura y Kakashi, llevando continuidad del anterior.

En fin. No los aburro más.

Muchas gracias por el amor.

 _ **¿**_ _ **Reviews**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Ghost.**_


	3. Un chico extravagante

**Disclaimer:** Naruto® no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, Kakasaku seria canon y tendrían hermosos bebes de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes.

 **Advertencia** : No tiene caso que lo diga pero eso es KakaSaku.| Uso descarado del OoC | AU | La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Un chico extravagante.**

* * *

De todas las cosas que el verano podía traer consigo, la favorita de Sakura era el sol y su trabajo.

Si, para molestia de su mejor amiga, a Sakura le gustaba trabajar en verano, en especial en las tiendas de helados o juguetes, donde podía apreciar la belleza de la felicidad de un niño al recibir un regalo o un helado de la mano de sus padres.

Le gustaba por que le recordaba los tiempos en que ella hacia lo mismo con su familia.

Entro en el establecimiento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura-san! — la recibió como todos los días su amable compañera

— ¡Buenos días Rin-san! — dijo sujetando el delantal sobre su cintura.

—Ya he abierto la cuenta en la caja registradora —Sakura asintió mientras sujetaba su largo cabello rosa en una coleta alta y ubicaba la gorra verde manzana del uniforme sobre su cabeza.

Rin era una persona sumamente amable y carismática, tenía unas extrañas marcas moradas sobre las mejillas, pero lejos de darle mal aspecto, estas solo acrecentaban la luminosidad de sus ojos cafés

—Supongo que es mi turno de hacer el inventario—río en su dirección.

Ambas chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo como muchos otros mientras la campanilla de la entrada hacia su primer anuncio.

— ¿Sakura-san? — era ya muy cerca de la hora del almuerzo cuando Rin le llamó, no solían hablar a menos que se tratase de esos momentos en los que no tenían clientes, que en verano eran muy pocos — esto...mmmh, veras— Rin usualmente no era una chica tímida así que su nerviosismo la puso curiosa

— ¿Quieres que intercambiemos la hora del almuerzo? —pregunto sonriente para aliviar la pena de la chica.

— ¡Si! Es decir ¿No te molesta?

Sakura agitó la cabeza, aun sonriendo. — Para nada. Solo me deberás una.

Rin suspiro audiblemente, para luego tensarse cuando la campanilla sonó nuevamente.

Sakura se preparó para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos clientes, pero se quedó estática al encontrarse con los nuevos visitantes.

— ¡Obito! ¿Kakashi? ¿Pensé que no vendrías?

El chico de cabello negro y sonrisa radiante se adelantó hasta la barra. Se inclinó, tomó a Rin de la barbilla y la besó en los labios.

El acto fue tan dulce que Sakura se sonrojó casi con la misma intensidad que Rin.

Con un carraspeo, Rin y el chico se separaron y la atención de Sakura se desvío hacia allí.

Ella nunca había visto a un chico tan...extravagante.

Bueno, estaba Naruto con sus marcas de bigotes de gato en el rostro y esa enorme marca de nacimiento en forma de sol en su vientre, pero no contaba.

El chico frente a ella era un tipo diferente de extravagante: Tenia la piel blanca y los ojos grises como un lobo solitario y el cabello blanco como la nieve que le caía en picos sobre la frente. Llevaba medio rostro cubierto por una máscara oscura que se perdía entre su camiseta verde bosque.

Sus ojos parecían tener sueño por su aspecto de párpados caídos, pero brillaban de una forma que nunca había visto.

Y cuando la miró, un leve sonrojo que se escondió bajo la máscara cubrió sus blancas mejillas. Sakura le sonrió como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Porque ella lo sentía así.

No sabía quién era, ni de dónde venía, ni siquiera habían intercambiado una sola palabra. Pero ella sentía que lo conocía de siempre, sentía como un hilo que se tensaba entre ellos.

— Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto.

El joven levanto la mano al nivel de la cabeza y la agitó una única vez.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño y adorable a partes iguales. Así que le sonrió con el alma nuevamente.

—Él es Kakashi. Es un poco tímido. Pero es buen chico, yo soy Obito.

Rin ya estaba junto a Obito del otro lado de la barra. Se había quitado el mandil y la gorra y llevaba el cabello color caramelo suelto sobre los hombros.

Sakura asintió en aprobación hacia Obito, pero no despego la vista del chico de cabellos blancos

— ¿Te conozco de algún sitio? — Las palabras abandonaron su boca sin que su cerebro las procesara.

— N-no lo creo — el sonrojo en su rostro oculto se intensificó.

Pero Sakura no creía aquello. Algo, muy en el fondo de su mente, le decía no era así.

— ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos todos juntos aquí? — Obito hablo con entusiasmo, Kakashi se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, pero Rin le ganó estando de acuerdo con su novio —Pediré unas hamburguesas al lugar que te gusta, Rin.

Rin pidió a Sakura se les uniera fuera de la barra, y juntas unieron dos de las muchas mesas que estaban en esparcidas en el local.

Cuando el pedido llegó, se dispusieron a comer acompañados de las graciosas anécdotas de Obito.

En muchas de ellas Kakashi estaba presente, haciendo que este pusiera los ojos en blanco o bufara según el tipo de historia que Obito contaba.

Sakura sonreía y reía sin parar, sentada al lado de Kakashi, parecía como si aquel sitio, hubiera estado totalmente reservado para ella.

En un momento de risa, su mano choco con la de Kakashi cuando ambos se disponían a tomar algo de la mesa.

La corriente eléctrica que la recorrió desde el lugar del encuentro, hasta la punta de los pies, hizo que Sakura, sonrojada, buscará la mirada grisácea del chico, solo para encontrarle mirándola sonrojado de la misma manera que ella.

Con una sonrisa cálida, Sakura retiró su mano para darle vía libre a Kakashi.

El suceso se repitió muchas veces más durante aquel almuerzo. Siempre sintiendo la electricidad y aquel sonrojo que cubría sus rostros.

Sakura no se había sentido tan completa en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Rin-san? ― pregunto mientras ella y Rin acomodaban nuevamente las mesas en su respectivo lugar luego de que los chicos se habían ido ― Kakashi es lindo.

La sonrisa de su compañera le corroboro el sonrojo color carmín que ya había comenzado a sentir.

―Si le quitas los horrendos gustos literarios, si, es lindo ― sonrió Rin

― ¿Podrías darme su número telefónico?

Rin asintió con ese extraño tic que tenia de unir las puntas de sus dedos unos con otros frente a su pecho.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!

No hay excusa para tanto retraso… bueno, si lo hay, si leen _Room mate_ , estarán tan emocionados como yo por lo que está sucediendo, y la verdad, que casi, casi me olvido de _Instantáneo_ …. ¡Pero no lo hice! Y por supuesto que les traigo una tercera parte de este corto fic.

En aclaración diré, que, si vieron a Kakashi un poco fuera de personaje, todo tiene una explicación y es sencilla… ¡Amo, adoro con todo mi ser a Kakashi sonrojado! en este fic voy a hacer que se sonroje mucho porque amo imaginarlo así.

Desafortunadamente solo quedan dos partes de _Instantáneo_ , que vendrán a ustedes lo más rápido que pueda traerlo.

En otras noticas, muchas gracias a , **Hanyaa** , **Jun Aoi** , **Katpeet** , **Kuneida** **Hatake** , **Lexia Kanayev Z.W** , **Savka** , **LilithHarrison** , **Lincoqueo** y **cristina767** por sus Follows y favs, de verdad los aprecio mucho.

A **Andy** , **Lex** , **Savka** , **Cristina** , **Hanyaa** y **KSee** , ¡los llevo dentro de mi corazón! ¡Sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a continuar siempre!

Sé que todos amamos a los capítulos largos de Kakasaku, pero si los extiendo mucho perdería el sentido de fugacidad (¿) que quiero plantear.

Como siempre déjenme un mensajito si les ha gustado el capitulo.

¡Los amo montones a todos!

 _ **Ghost**_.


	4. Conversaciones instantaneas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto® no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia** : Uso descarado del OoC | AU | La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

 **Nota:** El texto en **bold** es la persona que tiene el móvil en la mano, es decir, Kakashi. El _cursivo_ es para Sakura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Conversaciones instantáneas.**

* * *

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[Escribiendo…]**_

El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando por un error de dedo, la aplicación de mensajes instantáneos en su móvil, abrió directamente en la última conversación y visualizó aquel mandato.

Cerró la aplicación de inmediato.

Segundos después, el sonido de notificación hizo su aparición provocándole un nuevo vuelco en el corazón.

Así había sido desde las últimas semanas. Y cada vez que la notificación sonaba, daba un pequeño respingo interno y rezaba por que fuera su nombre aquel que brillaba en la pantalla. La mayoría del tiempo sucedía, y cuando no era así, Kakashi no podía evitar sentir un poco decepcionado y hasta enojado.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[ult. Vez hoy 20:58]**_

 _Odio el turno nocturno._

 **Siento no poder decir lo mismo.**

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _Te odio por eso. Siempre estas sentado hablando con gente. Me duelen los pies._

 **Privilegios del telemarketing. Pero tú tienes helados gratis. Yo tengo que pagar mi cable.**

 _Muy cierto. Ya no te odio._

 **No creo que lo hicieras.**

Sonrió cuando recibió como respuesta un icono que representaba el sonrojo.

― ¡Ah! Otra vez sonriéndole como idiota al teléfono, _Tontokashi_.

Obito le molestaba siempre con la misma frase, o alguna idiota variación, en cada momento que podía. Desde una semana atrás.

No iba a negar que en ocasiones el mismo se sorprendía al sentir una sonrisa boba mientras escribía o leía algún mensaje de Sakura. ¡Pero él no era el único! Obito pasaba largas horas al teléfono con Rin, dibujando la misma sonrisa estúpida que él. Kakashi también tenía derecho.

― Por lo menos yo no paso quince minutos diciendo "cuelga tú, bomboncito" con voz de bebé, hasta que se cansan de mí y me cuelgan el teléfono- dijo con sorna al tiempo que lanzaba un cojín a la cabeza del susodicho.

― Eso es porque no sabes cómo tratar con una chica.

― Si parecer idiota es saber, entonces prefiero seguir siendo ignorante.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, y decidió dedicarle su entera atención.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[ult. Vez hoy 21:15]**_

 _¿Obito te molesta de nuevo?_

 **Nunca se cansa de hacerlo. ¿Cómo se comporta Ino?**

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _Igual de cerda que siempre._

Kakashi camino hacia su habitación, con las burlas de Obito desde la cocina, mientras escribía una respuesta.

Se tendió en la cama y cruzo las piernas.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _¿Qué harás ahora?_

 **Leeré un momento antes de dormir ¿quieres hacerme compañía?**

La respuesta llego acompañada de un icono sorprendido

 _Mejor me doy una ducha…_

 **¿Puedo acompañarte?**

 _¡Kakashi!_

 **Vale, vale, me comporto…**

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[ult. Vez hoy 21:20]**_

 _Eres imposible…_

Sonrió nuevamente. En todo aquel tiempo que había pasado hablando, descubrió que Sakura no solo le atraía físicamente, también su forma de ser lo hacía. Y sobre todo, la forma tan adorable en que ella respondía a sus provocaciones.

Sakura le gustaba demasiado.

El problema era… que no sabía cómo decirlo.

He ahí el por qué Obito se regodeaba riéndose de él.

Dio una ojeada al nuevo tomo del Icha Icha. Aquel era una nueva edición, ilustrada a color, con escenas inéditas y capitulo extra especial.

Más su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas el pensamiento de que ya era tiempo de decirle a Sakura lo que pensaba.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Había planeado pedirle una cita, la cual ya tenía completamente planeada desde el inicio de semana. Esperaba poder llevarla a acabo aquel fin de semana sin falta.

Una nueva notificación sonó y lo hizo volver a la realidad de inmediato. Decidió que improvisaría y se lo diría en el primer momento que surgiera la oportunidad.

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _Y bueno… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa saga?_

 **¿Qué mejor lectura que aquella que narra la historia de un apuesto caballero que busca el imposible amor de una bella dama? ***

 _Eso lo sacaste de internet…_

 **Me ofendes, Sakura-chan**

 _Ni tú te lo crees._

 **Pues no me creas…**

 _Ya va, ¿Qué más te gusta entonces?_

El mundo no podría estar más a su favor. Kakashi rogo porque lo siguiente, fuera de maravilla.

 **Los ninjas, la caballa hervida, la berenjena… y tú. ****

Inmediatamente después de enviar el mensaje, se arrepintió.

Se mordió las uñas y cruzó los dedos en espera de una respuesta, que tardó más de lo acostumbrado en llegar.

Evitó mirar el teléfono… pero no lo logró:

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[escribiendo…]**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[escribiendo…]**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[ult. Vez hoy 21:00.]**_

 _También me gustas Kakashi._

Estaba más que eufórico.

Casi salta de la cama y se pone a bailar en mitad de la habitación. Pero se contuvo, y simplemente sonrió muy satisfecho.

 **¿Me mandaras a la friendzone si te digo que me acompañes a una cita?**

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **[en línea.]**_

 _Depende de a donde sea…_

 **Eso dolió. Créeme, te gustará.**

 _Entonces…_

 _Tenemos una cita_.

En ese momento, sí que saltó.

¿Quién no lo haría cuando eres el _crush_ de tu _crush_ , y, además, te concedió una cita?

Descubrió, después de un fortuito intercambio de notas de voz, que ella había sido una de las muchas personas que llamaban día a día a la compañía de cable donde trabajaba. Ella le confesó que ese día, había obtenido aquel crush en el. Kakashi le contó el encuentro en el centro comercial.

Ella se burló de como él se había comportado en la heladería. Kakashi le confeso que estaba nervioso en un nivel exagerado.

Hablaron un poco más de banalidades y después, se despidieron con un "buenas noches" lleno de caritas sonriendo y un corazón azul de parte de Sakura.

Kakashi se durmió con la misma sonrisa idiota de la que tanto se burlaba Obito.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí tenemos otra entrega más de este fic, que espero les haya gustado.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus Rewievs favs y follows, los amo demasiado.

(*) Tomado del Omake del Especial de Shippuden "Jiraya y Kakashi, Nuevo libro"

(**) Sacado del Databook: Cosas Favoritas y Hobbies.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Con amor:

 _ **Ghost.**_


End file.
